The present invention generally relates to parking space selection systems, and more particularly, to the selection of parking spaces based on parking space attributes, user preferences, and vehicle information.
Finding parking spaces in a parking facility, such as a parking lot or garage, can be a time consuming, frustrating, and also waste fuel. Finding parking spaces is particularly difficult at populated facilities, such as shopping malls, hospitals, grocery stores, restaurants, etc. Also, vehicle congestion in parking facilities can be relatively higher during peak times, thereby increasing the difficulty and problems associated with finding a parking space. Further, finding parking spaces that meet particular requirements is even more difficult. For example, different individuals may prefer different sizes and types of parking spaces, e.g., handicapped spaces, spaces within a closer proximity to elevators or exits, spaces that accommodate larger types of vehicles, etc.
Existing systems may help to reduce the effort in finding parking spaces, such as proximity sensors connected to color-coded lights that notify passing motorists of open spaces in a particular row or floor of a parking facility. However, while existing systems may help a motorist identify an open or available parking space, such systems do not identify whether an available space meets certain criteria that define an individual's preferred type of parking space. Also, existing systems do not provide specific turn-by-turn directions to an open parking space that meets the criteria.